


Can we get a dog?

by Gravytrain101



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gregory wants to get a dog, M/M, Mycroft does not but finally gives in, They get a dog and name him Emmerson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: I thought I posted this months ago but I accidentally deleted it so it took me longer because I had to rewrite it. This second version is not as good as the first but hopefully you'll like it.Basically, Gregory wants a dog and Mycroft doesn't. With a little bit of talking, Mycroft eventually gives in and they go dog shopping.Summary sucks but I hope it's better than it sounds.





	Can we get a dog?

MAL #2  
Mycroft’s POV:  
“Can we get a dog?” he asked again. 

“For the last time, no we cannot get a dog.” I responded as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he laid down on my chest. 

We laid there in silence for a couple of seconds and I thought that was the end of the conversation and everything was okay, but then I heard him sniffle. 

Did I really make my boyfriend cry? Great, now I feel awful. How can I make the greatest guy in the world cry? 

“Gregory?” I asked. 

He turned and tried to hide his face from me even more. 

“Gregory,” I tried again as I sat the both of us up, hanging onto him to keep him from getting up and running away. 

“Honey, please look at me.” I said as I wanted so desperately to see his face but at the same time I didn’t want to see the damage I caused. 

“I’m fine My.” He whispered. 

“We both know that’s not true. Now, I know that I caused you to cry so please tell me why?” I asked. 

“You’ll think it’s stupid.” He said. 

“No, I won’t. Nothing you could ever say is stupid.” I told him, “Now please tell me.” 

“I’ve just always wanted a dog and I could never get one. Now that there’s two of us we can easily take care of one because one will always be able to come home to care for it, but when I asked you, you didn’t even think about it you just said ‘no’ right away.” He explained. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Gregory, I didn’t realize. Why didn’t you tell me the story before?” I asked. 

“Wouldn’t make a difference.” He answered. 

“Yes, it would. If you would’ve told me the reason behind the question I would’ve thought about it more and given you some actual reasons behind my response before answering. I was just being selfish and thinking about my needs and not yours. I am sorry and I will definitely think about it this time.” I said. 

“Really?” he asked as he finally looked at me, “You’ll think about it?” 

“Of course I will,” I said as I rubbed some tears away from his cheek, “I’m sorry I was being such a jerk.”

“It’s okay. Thank you for actually thinking about it this time.” He grinned before kissing me, “I’m going to go freshen up before going to bed. Do you need anything?” 

“No, I don’t. Thank you though,” I said as I watched him leave before pulling out my phone and telling my secretary to clear my schedule and give me an address to the best pet shop in the city. 

 

 

Mycroft’s POV:  
I woke up to Gregory getting off my chest and into the shower so he can go to work. 

“Gregory,” I said. 

“I’m so late! I could’ve sworn I turned my alarm on. Why didn’t it go off?” he muttered to himself as he frantically went around the room and tried to gather everything he needed for the day. 

I just sat there admiring my boyfriend getting all flustered… and it was pretty hot I might add. 

“What? Why are you just smiling at me like that? I’m late for work!” he said as he rose his voice a bit more with each word. 

“Come here. Come sit with me, I have something to tell you.” I told him as I patted the empty half of the bed. 

“What? Are you okay? Did something happen?” he asked as he dropped everything in his hands and sat on the bed next to me. 

“No,” I said as I sat up a bit more, “I just wanted to tell you that I shut your alarm off and called you in sick because I have a surprise for you.” 

“What? It’s not even close to any holiday. Why would you get me something?” he asked. 

 

“Because, you’re my boyfriend and I love you,” I answered as I kissed his cheek, “Now, remember our conversation we had? About the dog?” 

“Yes,” he said. 

“Well, I’ve canceled my day too so we can spend time together, going to different pet shops to get a dog!” I told him. 

He sat there for a couple of seconds just staring at me and for a split second I thought he might be having a stroke from the shock, but then his eyes met mine and he just exploded with excitement. 

“Really! You really mean it! We can get a dog!” he shouted as he bounced on the bed like a little kid waking up their parents on Christmas morning. 

“Yes,” I said as I couldn’t keep the grin off my face, “Of course I mean it!” 

“I love you! Thank you so much,” he said as he tackled me and showered my face with kisses. 

“We haven’t even picked out a dog yet!” I laughed at his reaction of just me telling him what we were going to do today. 

“I don’t care! I’m just so happy, thank you My. I’m going to go shower though so the dog doesn’t think I smell.” He said before leaving. 

 

 

\-----Later that day in a pet store-----  
Mycroft’s POV:  
“Oh, look at this dog My! Oh, look at his little friend! They are so cute!!” Greg shirked as he looked up at me while a dog licked his face. 

“Remember Gregory, only one dog for today.” I reminded him as I sat down with him. 

“But they are all so adorable! It’s going to be so hard to pick one.” He whined as he put his head on my shoulder. 

“I know, but maybe we can get another dog in the future.” I said as I kissed his forehead and reached out to pet the dog he was holding. 

After spending about 10 minutes with each dog, Gregory finally picked one. 

“This one My. This one is perfect!” he proudly said as he held the dog to his chest.

“Should we pick out some toys and other accessories for him?” I asked. 

“Absolutely.” He nodded as he started walking towards the dog toys. 

After spending another hour going through all the toys, leashes, collars, and beds, we finally got everything we need for our new dog. Well, everything but a name. 

“What should we name him My?” Greg asked me as I drove us home. 

“I don’t know baby, why don’t you pick a name.” I told him as I looked over to see the dog sleeping in his lap. 

“No. I want you to pick the name because I did everything else.” He said, “Please? I want it to be something we did together?”

“Okay.” I sighed, “What if I just say some names that I like and you pick your favorite?”

“Yeah, lets do that.” He said. 

“Okay, the few that I like off the top of my head are: Winston, Sydney, Roxy, Emmerson, and Tony.” I told him. 

“Hmm. I like Emmerson and Winston.” He said, “You pick.” 

“Okay, then I pick Emmerson.” I responded. 

“Great,” Greg said as he smiled at me, “That’s a great name My.”

 

Once we got home, I helped Greg get everything ready for Emmerson and then I went to my study to work on a little bit of paperwork. I left my door open so I could hear Greg playing with Emmerson and trying to teach him all the basic dog tricks. 

“Sit Emmy! Come on boy. Can you sit for me?” I heard Greg ask then say a couple seconds later, “Good boy Emmerson! Here’s a treat. Now, can you shake Emmy? Shake?” 

This went on for about another hour before it turned to silence, and that’s around the same time I figured I could use a break. I went out into the living room to find Gregory and Emmerson napping on the couch. 

 

Gregory was lying on his side with his arm under his head, acting like a pillow. His hair was all over the place and his lips were slightly parted. My eyes moved down to admire his upper body and see the rise and fall of his chest. Then I noticed that his shirt was a little hiked up and I could see just a little bit of his lower belly. I wanted to go over there and rub it and kiss it and love it. His belly is one of my favorite parts of him but I don’t get to see it often because he’s a bit sensitive about it. My eyes continued down to his hips which were so fine, then to his legs which were bent so his feet touched the back of the couch. 

What made this scene even better was the fact that Emmerson was sitting at Greg’s feet. He perked up as soon as I came into the room, recognized me, and went back to sleep. This dog is amazing. It’s already protecting Gregory when I’m not in the room. 

I walked over to the couch and gave Emmerson a little attention before turning to my boyfriend. I sat down by his legs and reached out to touch his stomach. I also gave it a little attention before moving up to his face. I showered his face with kisses until he woke up a little. 

“My?” he asked as he moved to get up. 

“Hey baby, let’s get you to bed.” I said as I out his arms around my neck and moved to grab his legs. 

“’Kay,” he mumbled, “Can Emmy come?”

“Of course,” I said as I kissed his neck, “Of course he can come.” 

I walked down the hallway with Gregory in my arms and Emmerson in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your comments down below! 
> 
> I will be continuing this series and will hopefully post another addition soon! Let me know if you have any suggestions for future stories of this series.


End file.
